


Shine Your Spotlight On Me

by EJ (girlwitham4carbine)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwitham4carbine/pseuds/EJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They really shouldn’t have clicked as well as they did. They were as alike as they were different, both choosing to stay out of the spotlight of the stage. Ray was in the band and pit orchestra and JJ was a tech guy. But while Ray seemed to fade into the background, silent and observing even with his own close friends, JJ shined like he had the lead role.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shine Your Spotlight On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr here: http://ejraptor.tumblr.com/post/59947474277/shine-your-spotlight-on-me  
> Look, its a dingy. Oh wait, its just JJRay.

They really shouldn’t have clicked as well as they did. They were as alike as they were different, both choosing to stay out of the spotlight of the stage. Ray was in the band and pit orchestra and JJ would be a techie until it killed him. But while Ray seemed to fade into the background, silent and observing even with his own close friends, JJ shined like he had the lead role. He had a commanding air about him, captivating any who got to hear him ramble about technical work. And Ray was no exception.

It was a simple meeting, just a brief introduction before “hell week” officially kicked off. All the actors, techs and pit members were introducing themselves to one another, JJ walking up to the scared looking boy on the edge of the crowd.

“Your friends leave you dude?”

There was amusement in his tone and Ray’s eyes widened behind his glasses, before his cheeks flushed pink and he ran a hand through his hair.

“U-uh.. yeah..”

JJ was curious, wondering just what grade he was in. Surely he was only a freshman judging by how shy he was, but how could a freshman be good enough to play in pit? He would try learning a bit more about this nervous wreck of a boy in front of him. _Play it smooth JJ, smooth._

“I’m JJ, the light guy.”

“I-I’m Ray, the trumpet.. guy…”

"Nice to meet ya man. Ready for the week?"

When met with silence, he sighed, a little frustrated by how quiet this guy was. How could he not know how to make small talk?

The technician thought for awhile longer, and chose to throw tact to the wind.

"So are you a freshman?"

The boy jolted, looking up at the taller boy and blushing in embarrassment, before stammering out “I’m a junior!! I transferred this year.”

JJ looked back at the trumpet player shocked because **bullshit** he was in his class. He just looked so young, that baby face might end up the death of him. He wasn’t a bad looking guy either, young but still attractive, the thick glasses framing his face well. He was a bit on the short side and looked like a stick. He was just a shade or two darker than JJ himself, and his hair was a mess of black atop his head. And the way his lips moved when he was nervously biting them, he wanted to see them in action. Maybe he should look into brass instruments after all.

Ray was looking at him quizzically, unsure why the technician was looking over him. JJ just laughed, noticing the confused expression on the musician’s face.

"I was just getting a good look at you."

"Guess you can’t get enough of my bod.."

Ray spoke softly, and JJ almost missed the quip, cheeks dusting pink when he saw the shy, hopeful look on the other’s face. It was almost like he was unsure if he could joke with him. The tech busted out laughing, he was liking this guy already.

”Haha you’re not shy at all are you?” JJ was clutching his sides, stomach aching from the laughter. The corner of Ray’s lips moved upward, glad the other hadn’t gotten mad at his joke, because you really never know with some people.

"So are we going to continue to break this ice or let the Earth freeze over?" JJ finally said in a cocky tone, making Ray roll his eyes at the other’s pun.

"My hot body is doing just fine, but what about your cool kid self?"

"Attacking my badass character? How rude of you Ray, we’ve only just met."

"And yet you’re already the more cheeky of the both of us."

They went back and forth for the remainder of their time there, becoming more and more familiar with the other. When they went home, both boys thought back on their interactions, trying to sort through all the information they had learned about their new acquaintance. Ray was happy he could come out of his shell so easily with someone he had just met, and JJ decided he just wanted to see that smile again. 

—-

It was like a fog had cleared in JJ’s vision, a sea of nameless, faceless people would now have a clear space Ray filled. They didn’t have any classes together or even a shared lunch period, but JJ took note of when he would see the musician in the hallways. Whenever Ray came into his general vicinity, it was like a radar went on in JJ’s head. His eyes would immediately begin to sneak glances at him, taking in his features from afar. He dubbed it the "Ray-dar".

As more concerts and activities began going on at school, both boys began to see each other more often. Ray would have to be there as early as the crew, hanging around with JJ to watch him work. JJ wondered about that, but told himself it was nothing.  _'Don't want to get your hopes up, do you?'_  he’d think over and over.

JJ tried to be subtle about asking to work spotlight for every concert Ray was in. He was sure Mr. Heyman knew his intentions, often smirking and shooing him off to continue setting up. That guy acted a lot older than he looked, but if he’d let JJ indulge in his little obsession, then he had no reason to complain.

As he sat in one of the towers on the far side of the gym, looking down to the ensemble as they played a piece from a competition, he waited for his cue, thinking about the trumpeter who would soon be playing his heart out. As Ray stood up, JJ did as well, shining his spotlight on the boy. The gold of his trumpet was blinding, Ray’s cheeks red from the previous effort as he began a difficult solo improv.

JJ couldn’t tear his eyes away, no matter how far he was from Ray he could have sworn he was standing right in front of him. He could see the bead of sweat on his brow and the slight movement of his lips as he articulated notes. But what he saw that stuck out the most was the focus in his eyes as he played, barely looking down to make sure he was playing the correct rhythms. It was captivating, and JJ had to remember to close his mouth as Ray sat back down to join the other trumpets in a new counter-melody. This infatuation was becoming a problem.

He thinks he might be in love.

—-

JJ was not the only one who had begun to notice the other within their routines. Ray was worried he was being to obvious, hanging around the techie as he set up for their shows and concerts. He was genuinely interested in lighting and audio, but he was usually in a production and never had time to help out. But JJ seemed to be fine with him hanging around to watch him, but he was sure the flush he saw on the other’s cheeks was just his imagination.

Sometimes Ray had to catch himself when he was staring too long, getting lost in the way his hands held a camera or worked on any equipment. He would just work with such finesse, making everything near perfect. He also got lost in the sound of his voice, so sure of his words and seeming to draw people in to listen to him. Despite his overconfident attitude, he was an amazing leader and Ray admired that.

But then another part of his mind wasn’t in such admiration, instead imagining those agile hands on him, touching him in places they shouldn’t. He wanted that talkative mouth on his, stopping the conceited words from leaving his mouth and instead showing in his actions, pushing him against the wall and dominating him. It wasn’t that he was drawn to him for looks alone, the tech was actually nice under that bad boy exterior. He did talk to Ray first, despite his shyness. But he knew this attraction was becoming a problem. 

He was definitely in something, that was for sure.

——

He didn’t know what to do. He was seeing Ray more and more often, and that was not good for his insistence that this was a 'phase' that would pass. Having to stay after school time and time again wasn’t helping his case either. He was currently walking by the band room, off to stop by the teacher’s lounge when he heard a few blurbed notes and a few curses come from one of the practice rooms.  

He looked in the small window of the closest sized room to see Ray’s back to him, a stand and sheet music in front of him. He must have been practicing another solo, because he was standing up straight and proud. JJ was immensely conflicted. He was still trying to force himself out of his obsession with the boy, but he still was drawn to him, like a moth to a flame. Because of his musical skill or his eagerness to learn about the things JJ loved or just because of that small smile when he talked to him, he didn’t know. All JJ knew was he wanted to see Ray in that moment, so he knocked on the glass.

"Can I watch, cool kid?"

Ray jumped, turning to look at the figure on the other side of the door. JJ was smirking at him, jiggling the door handle. He’s quickly let in, and the room falls into an awkward silence. JJ was still smirking, but he spoke up first.

"So can I watch you play?"

”..Oh! Yeah its alright, I’m just practicing something for festival though if that’s alright.”

JJ just smiled wider. “That’s alright, I just want to watch you.”

Ray blushed and licked his lips, moving his trumpet up to his mouth. JJ moved in front of the stand so he could see Ray’s face. Ray squirms under the gaze, but disregards and begins to play, mouth tightening and loosening as he played a range of notes. His cheeks began to get flushed as he pumped more and more air into the instrument, fingers moving quickly with his tongue to make the bouncy rhythms of the piece. 

Moving his trumpet away from him as he finished the piece, Ray licked his lips again. He looked to the techie to find his eyes wide.  _'Oh god was I that bad?'_   Ray thought, worried the other was shocked at how much he had messed up. JJ’s mouth was open, and he was leaning forward, head almost over the stand. He quickly composed himself and moved back, refusing to meet the other’s eyes. He had a tornado rushing through his brain, thoughts and decisions on what to do rushing past his ears. He decided to calm himself and throw himself into that tornado, and throw his apprehensions to the wind. After a few more silent moments, JJ moved the stand to the side of them and faced the other, Ray looking at him perplexed. JJ shuffled closer to the musician and brought his hands to the other's warm cheeks. He held them gently between his fingers, silently commanding Ray to look at him. JJ’s eyes held a thoughtful, yet infatuated look and it was so unlike the cocky, know-it all person Ray had come to know. He put his hands to his sides, trumpet still held tight in his fingers.

Moving slowly closer to the other, the tech’s movements were careful. JJ wanted to give the trumpet player a sure idea of what he was doing and plenty of time to back out. Ray let out a shaky breath before his lips finally pressed to his own. JJ tastes slightly bitter, a trace of some candy on his lips. The kiss was gentle, slow and chaste, as if JJ was scared that Ray would push him away.

Ray’s lips were slightly swollen from playing, and it would be uncomfortable if not for how gentle the usually overconfident boy was being. He pushed back slightly, trying not to make JJ think he didn’t want this. He most certainly did.

The techie pulled back, face flushed with a small smile on his face.

“I’ve wanted to do that for awhile.” His smile grew wider than Ray had ever seen. It made him that much more endearing.

“I-I’ve wanted you to do that for awhile too.” Ray’s face lit up, and JJ moved his face down to kiss his jaw and neck.

"I am so driving you home on my motorcycle," he murmured into the junction between the other’s neck and shoulder, Ray shivering at the contact. JJ let out a chuckle, moving back up to give the other a peck on his lips, the on his cheeks. He kissed his forehead and eyelids and Ray let out a breath of a laugh at his actions.

"I don’t wanna die you dummy," he chided.

In the end, when Ray was tightening his grip on his waist, burying his face between his shoulder blades as they rode at 40 miles an hour, JJ just smiled like he was on top of the world. As the streets whizzed past them in a blur, the two remained in-focus with one another. Ray concentrated on the other’s heartbeat and breathing beneath his arms, while JJ felt every movement of the arms encircled around him.

—-

"You smell like cigarettes."

“That’s cause I was smoking Ray.”

“That shit is gonna kill you.”

“No, a power tool is gonna kill me before a cigarette will. You know I’m too lax with them for my own good.”

He laughed, tossing his cigarette butt off the side of the ledge. They were currently on the roof of the theater, JJ whisking the musician away from class claiming they needed to work on something.

"Should we even be up here? What if-"

"Shhh.." he cooed, putting a finger to the other’s lips. Ray blushed, still getting used to his boyfriend’s touchy personality. But he shut up, letting the other continue explaining his poor excuse to break a rule.

"You know I can go anywhere, anytime. Its a thing I can do." He smirked, obviously trying to sound much cooler to impress him. Ray just rolled his eyes, wanting to say something along the lines of _'the roof though?'_  , instead looking down to the other’s finger which was still pressed to his lips.

The tech’s eyes followed Ray’s, the biggest shit eating grin coming over his face. Ray could have punched it off of him if he wasn’t being kissed by it.

JJ tasted more like cigarettes than ever before, the bitter taste almost making the kiss unpleasant. He moved a hand to run along Ray’s neck, being just as gentle as his lips. Ray had gotten used to the sweet kisses and gentle touches, but if they were going to skip class and make out on the roof more often than those would have to start changing.

He grabbed a fistful of JJ’s shirt, pulling them closer and kissing him with more intensity. Ray moaned and wrapped his arms around the other’s neck, setting aside any nervousness about their relationship or being found by teachers. JJ was caught off guard by the sudden eagerness, eyes opening to see Ray’s flushed face and tightly shut eyes inches from his own. He smirked into the kiss, moving his hands to his rest on his waist and returning the kiss with just as much fervor. 

They held a liplock for a few more minutes, breaking apart to lean on one another, and JJ leaned down to bury his face in the crook of Ray’s neck.

"Gotta show me how good that tongue of yours is, babe. Play me like one of your brass instruments."

He chuckled into his shoulder, nipping at the soft skin between words. Ray let out a groan and moved JJ’s head back up to shove their mouths together. Ray’s tongue teased at his lips, the other parting them quickly. The kiss wasn’t as uncomfortable as they expected, Ray used to the movements of his tongue from playing his instrument and JJ too enthralled by Ray’s mouth to care that it was sloppy and inexperienced.

They pulled apart when they heard the bell ring, signalling the beginning of lunch. Both of their faces were flushed and their lips swollen, Ray sporting small dark marks on his neck and shoulder. JJ just smiled apologetically, Ray smacking him and yelling about how he would have to explain why he had hickeys all over him.

"Leave them. Then everyone will know you’re mine."

Ray blushed, muttering a low  _"Jerk.."_  before walking to the ladder and leaving the other alone on the roof. JJ beamed, running after his new boyfriend before he got too far away. When he caught up to him, he grabbed his hand, linking their fingers tightly together and kissing Ray on the cheek.

"Ray?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I love you."

"...I think I love you too."

"Wanna skip lunch to make out in the bathroom?"

"...maybe."


End file.
